Love Code: 1-80-17
by Kirei-ka
Summary: Changmin punya secret admire! "Orang ini selalu menyertakan surat dalam hadiahnya, di akhir suratnya dia selalu menulis angka 1-80-17. Apa kau tahu artinya?" Ada yang tahu? Kalau kau seperti Changmin, tidak tahu artinya, cari tahu di dalam :) ONESHOT. MinKyu


Title: Love Code: "1-80-17"

Author: Kirei-ka

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Romance

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin

Warning: Boys Love

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Dia memberimu hadiah lagi?" tanya Junsu pada Changmin. Changmin, yang baru saja membuka lokernya, mengangguk beberapa kali.

"_Eum_."

Changmin membuka kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya itu, di sebelahnya Junsu yang penasaran memasang matanya bersiap melihat apa isi kotak misterius itu.

"_Eoh_? Bukankah itu jam tangan keluaran terbaru dari Guest yang kau inginkan? _Wow_. Penggemar rahasiamu itu benar-benar tahu apa yang suka," ujar Junsu ketika akhirnya bisa melihat apa isi kotak itu—sebuah jam tangan mewah berwarna silver dengan desain elegan yang juga tampak keren.

Selain jam tangan itu, sehelai kertas yang terlipat kecil juga terselip di dalam kotak kecil tadi. Changmin mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

"Apa yang dia tulis?" tanya Junsu, memajukan wajahnya berniat ikut membaca isi kertas tadi. Dengan cepat Changmin menjauhkan kertas itu dari pandangan Junsu.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh baca?"

"Pelit."

Changmin yang sepertinya memang tidak peduli sama sekali disebut pelit membalikan tubuhnya yang super tinggi itu dan mulai membaca isi kertas tadi.

_Saengil chukae~_

_Apa kau suka dengan hadiahmu? Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjawab 'iya'._

_Dan semoga kau suka warnanya ^^_

"_1-80-17"_

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Changmin pelan, tapi sepertinya Junsu masih dapat mendengarnya.

"_Hmm_?"

"Orang ini selalu menyertakan surat dalam hadiahnya, di akhir suratnya dia selalu menulis angka 1-80-17. Apa kau tahu artinya?"

Junsu mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di atas dagunya. "1-80-17? _Err...molla_. Mungkin itu tanggal lahirnya. Bulan 1, tanggal 17, tahun 1980. _Wow_, kalau benar begitu berarti dia sudah tua."

"Apa kau mau bilang aku sedang diincar oleh tante-tante girang yang kesepian? Yang benar saja! Lagipula, bulan-tahun-tanggal, itu bukan cara yang umum untuk menulis tanggal."

"Iya juga _sih_. Sudahlah, untuk apa juga kau pikirkan. Yang penting dia tidak pernah merugikanmu, _kan_? Coba ku lihat jamnya!"

=#=Love Code: "1-80-17"=#=

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh pulang."

Beberapa orang namja berpakaian olahraga memberi hormat pada namja paruh baya yang baru saja meninggalkan lapangan basket sebelum kemudian ikut meninggalkan tempat itu satu per satu.

Changmin mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku di sudut lapangan, lalu berlalu pergi setelah perpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi menuju ruang ganti untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Changmin menyelesaikan urusannya, kemudian kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk keluar dari gedung yang telah sepi itu.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya masih berada dalam kelas. Padahal hari sudah sore, dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah. Ah, Changmin lupa. Orang itu kan anggota OSIS, mungkin dia sibuk rapat sampai harus pulang sore.

Tapi sepertinya orang itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Dengan langkah kaki yang ringan dan hampir tak menimbulkan suara Changmin menghampiri orang itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Orang itu terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja disapa, sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"_A-ah_...itu...aku tidak bisa menemukan kunci mobilku."

"Biar ku bantu mencarinya."

"T-Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Berdua lebih baik, _kan_?"

Akhirnya orang itu pun membiarkan Changmin membantunya. Keduanya mulai menyusuri tiap sudut kelas dengan mata yang terfokus pada lantai.

"_Ah_!" Tiba-tiba saja Changmin berteriak, membuat satu-satunya oang yang ada disana selain dirinya menoleh.

Changmin berjongkok, tangannya yang panjang terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja guru yang memang bagian depannya tertutup.

"Ketemu!" Changmin bersorak girang, sebelah tangannya terangkat, menggenggam sebuah kunci. Dengan semangat Changmin menyerahkan kunci itu pada pemiliknya.

"_Gomawoyo_, Changmin-_ssi_."

"Jangan terlalu formal, kita _kan_ teman. Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Changmin pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak sempat melihat senyum manis dan rona merah yang muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

=#=Love Code: "1-80-17"=#=

"_Yo_! Sedang apa kau disini?" Junsu menepuk bahu Changmin cukup keras, sengaja mengejutkan temannya yang sejak tadi tampak seperti sapi bodoh yang tengah melamun.

"_Hya_, kau sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, _kan_?" tanya Changmin pada Junsu.

"_Ng_? Iya, terus kenapa?"

"Apa anak itu memang pemalu?"

Lagi-lagi Junsu mengetukan jarinya di dagu. "_Err_...tidak juga. Ku rasa dia cukup supel."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa setiap dia bicara denganku dia selalu terlihat gugup?"

Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Mana ku tahu."

=#= Love Code: "1-80-17"=3=

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di tengah koridor dengan tangan dipenuhi beberapa berkas berisi proposal kegiatan OSIS yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola melesat kencang dan mengenainya—cukup keras untuk membuatnya terjatuh.

DUK

Changmin, orang yang menendang bola tadi, dengan panik menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan sebelah tangannya mengurut pelipisnya yang ikut terkena bola nyasar tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin.

"T-Tidak apa-apa..." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi siapa sangka itu malah membuatnya betambah pusing. Sampai akhirnya semua tampak gelap di mata Kyuhyun.

"_Omo_! Kyuhyun-ah! _Hya_!"

=#= Love Code: "1-80-17"=#=

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Kyuhyun pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Changmin yang membawanya ke UKS, juga menemaninya sejak tadi. Tapi pelajaran sudah berakhir semenit yang lalu dan Changmin memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya dan juga tas Kyuhyun.

Pluk

Sebuah buku tak sengaja terjatuh saat Changmin mengangkat tas Kyuhyun. Buku yang kini tergeletak di lantai itu terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya yang sedikit membuat Changmin penasaran. Itu hanya sebuah gambar yang tak terlalu bagus, tapi yang membuat Changmin penasaran adalah apa yang tertulis di bawahnya.

_**SCM – 1-80-17**_

Changmin memasukan buku itu ke dalam tas Kyuhyun, kemudian bergegas kembali ke UKS. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

"_Eoh_? Kau sudah bangun? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" ujar Changmin seraya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"S-sedikit. I-itu...apa kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"_Ne_. _Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja menendang bola itu ke arahmu."

"_Gwaenchana. Geurigo...gomawo_...karena kau sudah menolongku."

"_Aniya_. Tidak perlu berterima kasih." Changmin tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa memandangnya.

"Kau bisa jalan? Biar ku antar kau pulang."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"_Araseo_. Kalau begitu biar ku antar sampai tempat parkir."

=#=Love Code: "1-80-17"=#=

"Kali ini apa yang dia berikan?" tanya Junsu pada Changmin saat namja itu lagi-lagi menemukan kotak hadiah di dalam lokernya.

"Coklat," jawab Changmin singkat. Dari pada coklatnya, Changmin jauh lebih tertarik dengan surat yang seperti biasa selalu menyertai hadiah dari penggemar rahasianya itu.

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya_

"_1-80-17"_

Changmin menatap tulisan itu lama, kemudian seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Ku rasa aku tahu siapa orang ini."

=#= Love Code: "1-80-17"=#=

Sekolah sudah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu, sekolah juga sudah tampak sepi. Seorang namja berjalan dengan mata yang waspada, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak seorang pun melihatnya. Lalu tepat di depan loker Changmin namja itu berhenti. Diambilnya sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celananya, kemudian perlahan dibukanya loker itu.

Jika biasanya dia yang meletakan hadiah dan surat di dalam loker itu, maka kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sebuah surat justru telah menantinya di dalam loker, tertulis di atasnya _'For my secret admire'._ Dengan ragu namja itu membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

_Untuk orang yang selalu memperhatikanku._

_Terima kasih untuk semua hadiahmu, aku sangat menghargainya. Kau sungguh membuatku penasaran. Penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu, juga apa arti dari angka 1-80-17. Bisakah kau memberitahuku? *puppy eyes*_

Namja itu tersenyum, dia terlalu fokus pada surat itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang mengawasinya sejak tadi.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku..." ujar Changmin yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik dinding. Namja itu terlonjak kaget, wajahnya memucat, dipandanginya wajah Changmin dengan takut-takut.

"Kau adalah orang yang selalu memberiku hadiah dan surat. Iya _kan_, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru berniat melarikan diri. Tapi Changmin lebih cepat, dia menangkap tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana?" ujar Changmin dengan suara berat. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang jelas menunjukan raut ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau lari _hmm_? Apa kau takut?" tanya Changmin lagi, tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, wajah Changmin terlalu dekat dan itu membuat jantungnya serasa akan meleda.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak marah _kok_. Aku justru sangat senang karena orang itu adalah kau."

"_Eh_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang kini menunjukan keterkejutan.

Changmin tersenyum nakal. "Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat sekarang tampak memerah. Changmin tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Biar ku tebak. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat kita bertemu di Myeongdong. Saat itu seorang pencuri merampas tasmu dan aku kebetulan ada disana, menolongmu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana..kau..."

"Aku memperhatikanmu Kyunie," ujar Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Dua tahun yang lalu di Myeongdong, kau mencuri sesuatu dariku." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun bertambah bingung.

"_Eh_? Apa? Apa yang ku curi darimu? Aku tidak pernah—"

"Hatiku. Kau mencuri hatiku."

Blush

Entah bagaimana jadinya wajah Kyuhyun, pipinya terasa seperti terbakar. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dariku. Tidak perlu lagi bicara lewat surat. Kau bisa bicara langsung denganku, dan aku akan selalu siap mendengarkanmu. _Arachi_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kikuk. "_N-ne_."

Changmin pun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu...bisa kau beri tahu aku apa arti angka-angka dalam suratmu?"

"I-Itu..." Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah? Apa artinya? Ayo cepat katakan~" ujar Changmin memaksa, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menjawabnya.

"1-80-17. Dalam bahasa Timeo, artinya..._I love you.._." ujar Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk, kalau kau bisa lihat, wajahnya saat ini benar-benar merah seperti terbakar.

Changmin memasang tampang bodoh. "Bahasa...Timeo? Artinya..._I love you_?"

Namja kelewat tinggi itu tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "_I love you too, sweety_."

THE END

FF gaje yang tercipta karena sebuah kalimat dalam buku pelajaran.

_In Timeo, a language based on numbers, "1-80-17" means "I love you"._

Begitu baca kalimat itu langsung kepikiran buat ff'a XD

Pemilihan cast agak random, yang penting ada Kyuhyunnya #plak (siapa suruh si Kyuhyun kebanyakan pair :p)

Buat yg nunggu the stolen soul, maaf ya, belom bisa update. Belom dapet feel horornya lagi XD


End file.
